Howland Quinn/Season 2
This page is a transcript of all scenes involving Howland Quinn in season 2. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to User:DAKINGINDANORF. Appearances The Night Lands Scene 1 Howland Quinn and Tytos are on horseback riding to Widow's Watch. HOWLAND: The tits on that woman were the most beautiful I've ever seen in a long time. I had never tasted a Dornish girl before, but when I did -- ohhh, fuck me. That's it. New favorite. Dornish girls. Northern girls are nice, but-- ASHTER: Be honest with yourself. You've never spent enough time with any girl except your sister to get to know. HOWLAND: What? Do you take me for the Kingslayer? ASHTER: I didn't say anything like that. You're putting words in my mouth. HOWLAND: You having a go at my sister, is that it? Again? ASHTER: You got a problem with that? HOWLAND: Fuck. wine I wouldn't give two shits, Lord Ashter. ASHTER: Don't call me that. HOWLAND: You're a Lord, aren't you? The heir to the Kingdom of the North. At the very least -- you're a lord. ASHTER: It's Ashter. Nothing else. HOWLAND: Fine, fine. Doesn't sound like you're happy about the news. Respective of your father's wishes, is that it? ASHTER: Something like that. HOWLAND: I respect that. Oh boy, your father was a great man. I know you may not have thought so-- ASHTER: Of course I did. HOWLAND: Sorry. My father on the other hand -- groans You're going to understand how he is when you meet him. Grandfather was a great Lord, but since the fucking Kingslayer put a sword through him, my Father is what we've got. I know, I shouldn't complain. At least I have my father. glares HOWLAND: I-I- That wasn't what I meant. Sorry. ASHTER: You're here to help me convince your family to contribute to the Northern cause. That's all. HOWLAND: Right. I'm sorry. Listen -- I know you fancy my sister, and I have no problem with it, I don't. I'm here to propose a suggestion. Maybe you offer to marry her and in return my family provides their craftsmanship and their ships to take King's Landing. After all, you need a bride, you are King Robb's heir. ASHTER: What? Your sister's married. Idiot. HOWLAND: Your the brother to the King in the North. That can easily be remedied and than you step in and take her as your bride. ASHTER: Our relationship... it didn't... It didn't end well. HOWLAND: Aye. It didn't. But she doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter, does she? ASHTER: What's wrong with you? That's your sister. Don't you care what she wants and what she doesn't? HOWLAND: Hell of a sister she was. Cared more about sitting on your cock back in the day then being with her family. Her happiness is the least of my concerns. Surprised you're so protective of her desires. That woman back in the tavern, who was with Theon Greyjoy? Did you care what she wanted? ASHTER: No more talking. HOWLAND: chuckles As you wish. But I just gotta ask... what's the deal with the nine-hundred and ninety eighth son of Walder Frey? Awfully quiet lad. ASHTER: Leave him be. HOWLAND: Awfully defensive today, my Lord. ASHTER: Shut the fuck up. HOWLAND: As my Lord commands. ASHTER: to TYTOS FREY Are you alright back there, boy? TYTOS: Y-Yes, my Lord. ASHTER: Do you need water? TYTOS: I don't need it if we need to save it. It's best to save it, wouldn't you agree, my Lord? ASHTER: I don't need my fucking squire passing out. tosses him more water. You've never been this far North, have you? TYTOS: No, my Lord. I've never left the Riverlands before. ASHTER: This must be a historic day for you, then. TYTOS: Aye. laughs HOWLAND: You've been teaching him how to fight, have you? ASHTER: Aye. HOWLAND: And is he good at teaching, 'Ser' Frey? TYTOS: Not a Ser, yet, my Lord. HOWLAND: Of course not. Well, is he? TYTOS: Yes, my Lord. Very good, my Lord. It's a honor to be able to learn from you. nods HOWLAND: Ashter Stark may be the toughest bastard I've ever met. You know, since it's bloody cold and there is quite a journey ahead of us still, I thought we might entertain ourselves to some conversation. ASHTER: Such as? HOWLAND: Since we're on the subject of fighting, what is one man -- any man in the world, that you would fight in a duel? Anyone. Whether it be, Ser Gregor Clegane, the Blackfish, the Kingslayer -- anyone of value. Well, unless you know some lowborn cunt with a talent with swords. My choice will have to be Ser Arthur Dayne, if he was still alive. Killed by your father, wasn't he? ASHTER: Aye. He was. HOWLAND: Ser Barristan Selmy would cut through me like he was carving a cake. But you, my Lord, you'd stand a chance. ASHTER: Don't be ridiculous. I'm good, but I'm not that good. HOWLAND: You sell yourself short. Who would you pick then? ASHTER: Ser Anthor Dayne. HOWLAND: Ah. Solid choice. I didn't think of that. ASHTER: He's not exactly loved by the people. HOWLAND: Something the two of you have in common then, wonderful. seems a little annoyed by it but doesn't say anything in response to that. HOWLAND: I hear he servers the Lannisters, and the Lannisters only. I don't know how a man does that. Tell me, squire, let's see if you're a learned man. House Dayne served the Mad King, did they not? TYTOS: Yes, they did. HOWLAND: Hmm. Yes. Yet Ser Anthor Dayne, the Sword of the Morning -- was fine with the Lannisters overthrowing the Mad King. ASHTER: I heard he pledged his sword to the Lannisters as soon as he was able. HOWLAND: His twin brother killed by your father and Howland Reed. The Lannisters help overthrow his King. ASHTER: Wasn't just the Lannisters. HOWLAND: Aye. It wasn't. It still... it's wrong isn't it? He broke faith. ASHTER: To a madman. HOWLAND: Yes. But he was the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Honor may mean little to you and the Kingslayer but it means something to me. ASHTER: Don't compare me to the Kingslayer. HOWLAND: I could've sworn to the Old Gods and the New that you did the same not five minutes ago. ASHTER: I didn't compare you to the Kingslayer either. The Kingslayer pushed my brother out a window and took away the freedom to use his legs. HOWLAND: And he killed his King. As a member of the Kingsguard. ASHTER: Who gives a dusty fuck who did it at this point? I'll hate him forever for what he did to my brother, but he made the right decision. He rid the realm of an evil man. How many more people would have died if the Mad King had lived another ten minutes? HOWLAND: It wasn't his place. ASHTER: It doesn't matter anymore. HOWLAND: Then why haven't you stopped calling him the Kingslayer? What is Dead May Never Die Scene 1 gates of Widow's Watch open, ASHTER STARK, HOWLAND QUINN and TYTOS FREY enter. They are greeted by LADY MELIANA QUINN, the wife to LORD HAROLD QUINN MELIANA: It is an honor to have you here at Widow's Watch, my Lord. I will have the servants tend to your horses. Welcome home, my son. HOWLAND: Thank you, Mother. all get off their horses. MELIANA: And who might you be, young man? TYTOS: Tytos Frey of the Crossing, my lady. Squire to Lord Ashter. MELIANA: I see. Now, if you will follow me, my Lords. Scene 2 three of them are brought into the hall of Widow's Watch. HAROLD QUINN is speaking with one of his vassals, LORD SAM OF HOUSE HALE. SAM HALE: My Lord, if I may -- The peasants have risen up in revolt! HAROLD: We can spare thirty men to squash out this little revolt they have. But I'm afraid that's all we can spare. SAM HALE: There are over one hundred peasants, my Lord. HAROLD: What weapons do they have? Armor? Men who serve House Quinn have armor and swords. Thirty warriors can squash one hundred peasants easily. Now, please excuse me, Lord Hale, I have other matters to attend to. SAM HALE: Yes, my Lord. Thank you. departs HAROLD: Lord Ashter Stark. I did not expect to see you here. ASHTER: And why is that? HAROLD: Apologies, Lord Stark, I would have expected the King in the North to meet with me himself. HOWLAND: With all due respect, Father, King Robb is fighting a war. Lord Ashter is his-- HAROLD: Did I ask you to speak, boy? No. So keep your mouth shut and let us talk. nods to HOWLAND, who looks angered. ASHTER: My brother tells me that you have withdrawn your men from the war. Your father was the one who marched with us and we captured the Kingslayer. HAROLD: Whom my father was killed by. And many of our forces. ASHTER: Yes. A casualty of war. I'd have expected you to understand that, being a military man yourself. HAROLD: Please do not insult me, my Lord. I know war and I know there is casualities. I am not a fool. The reason I have called back my armies -- the little I have left is because we are not ready and we can not take any more casualities. My eldest son and heir, Arron was gravely wounded at the Battle of the Whispering Wood. My son, Howland did not seem to care, as he did not visit him or care to write to us even once. HOWLAND: I was fighting a war that you ran away from. ASHTER: quietly Stop. ASHTER: I didn't know this. Howland never mentioned it. But it doesn't matter. HAROLD: It doesn't matter!? My son nearly dying for this rebellious cause is of no matter? ASHTER: Of course it is. You didn't let me finish what I had to say. I understand your pain, truly, I do. I'm not here for your armies. Well, I am, but I'm mostly here because of your craftsmen. And your ships. You have some of the best craftsmen in the North. The steel that you produce is excellent and we need your men. Your ships will help us take King's Landing and we can come to peace. HAROLD: The last time we were asked for ships, was when the Greyjoys had their rebellion and they were torched in the sea. The last time we called in our sellswords from Pentos, a good majority of them were slaughtered. It's taken us several years to get them in good standing again. Your father, which I will say I am sorry for your loss, told us to assist him and my father accepted without thinking of any of the consequences. And now your brother and you asks the same. ASHTER: I seem to remember your father being the Lord of Widow's Watch when the Greyjoys rebelled. Not you. My father told your father to assist us because that is your duty to the Warden of the North. I understand your reasons but your father swore an oath. HAROLD: My father was fighting alongside your father while I was left here to rule in his stead. Am I my father? Do I need to be punished because he swore an oath that I did not? ASHTER: No. You're clearly not your father. And the reason why I haven't brought men to your gates and demanding for you to be hanged is because I believe it's not necessary, and I'm doing it out of respect for your family. But I'm not leaving without your ships, your craftsmen and your sellswords. It is vital to the war effort. HAROLD: I am sorry, my Lord. But I refuse. HOWLAND: Father-- ASHTER: What can we offer in return? HAROLD: Nothing. HOWLAND: What about a betrothal, Father? HAROLD: A betrothal? Did you forget, boy? Your sister Joanna is to marry Lord Jason Graveheart. Your other sister is a girl of six and is not a healthy girl. I would not dishonor you and betroth you to a little girl who will be ready to marry in several years. You deserve a proper bride, Lord Stark, and I am afraid I have no one to offer. Which means you have nothing to offer me. And besides, what good is it to marry my daughter to someone who will not inherit any lands? HOWLAND: Father, surely Lord Graveheart will under-- ASHTER: No. TYTOS FREY: My Lord, if I may, Lord Ashter Stark has been named the heir to King Robb Stark. HAROLD: Well, my reasons still stand. HOWLAND: whispering I'll talk to him. Talk to my mother, and my sister. We'll get what we came for, I promise. ASHTER: We'll discuss this further, my Lord. HAROLD: So we shall. But I am afraid my answer will not change. and TYTOS FREY depart. The Old Gods and the New Scene 1 HOWLAND: I'm sorry, Ashter, I've done everything I can -- my Father's too old and stubborn. ASHTER: What else is there to do? I don't know what else to do. HOWLAND: My brother's dead, so that definitely won't help things. ASHTER: What? HOWLAND: Maester Coswyn says that he just died in his sleep. I can't say I'm surprised. ASHTER: Aren't you-- HOWLAND: Sad? Sure. But... his injuries? He was going to die. It was just a matter of time. I'll miss him. That makes me the heir to Widow's Watch. ASHTER: Okay? HOWLAND: What if somehow... I inherited his titles? ASHTER: What? Are you fucking mad? HOWLAND: What? ASHTER: You're asking me to kill your Father? HOWLAND: Either that or.... convince him to step down. ASHTER: How do you expect to do that? HOWLAND: We make him see that I'm the right ruler for Widow's Watch. ASHTER: You're mad. HOWLAND: No. I'm serious. As long as he rules Widow's Watch, you'll never get what you came for. We kill him and I inherit the land and you get your ships and our craftsmen. ASHTER: Why -- why would you want to kill your Father? HOWLAND: Hell of a Father he's been. My grandfather was my real Father, and now he's dead. My father is shitting on everything that my Grandfather built. I won't accept it any longer. It hurts me to even mention this especially after losing my brother but Come on, Ashter, back in the day you would've agreed to this sort of thing in-- ASHTER: You shut your mouth. HOWLAND: I can do it myself, if you like. ASHTER: No. No. I'm not going to go back to Robb with everything he asked for and tell him that your father and brother are dead. HOWLAND: Then we make it look like a suicide. My father are grieves for Arron. As long as we make it seem like it's not your fault... ASHTER: And Joanna? Doesn't she grieve for Arron? HOWLAND: I'm sure she does. ASHTER: Do you have any idea how you killing her father will impact her? HOWLAND: I'm sure you're more worried about what she'll think of you. grabs him by the neck. ASHTER: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. HOWLAND: She doesn't love you, my Lord. I know it isn't easy. You need to get over that. lets go of him. HOWLAND: I'll bring him to the walls, and push him off. There's a few men I know here that'll back up my word. Nobody around Widow's Watch wants him ruling this place. Except for Mother. Just say the word, and what you came here for, you will get. ASHTER: I'm not having this conversation. gets up and walks off. TYTOS FREY: My Lord! turns around. TYTOS: News, from your brother. The Prince of Winterfell Scene 1 STARK, HOWLAND QUINN, JASON GRAVEHEART, and SAM HALE are talking, all on horses on the outside of WIDOW's WATCH. The Stark men appear. JASON GRAVEHEART: That's a lot of men. SAM HALE: Aye. I hope we won't have to turn this into a slaughter. HOWLAND QUINN: You said it yourself, Lord Hale -- this may not be a situation we can solve peacefully. SAM HALE: Yes, well, hopefully the threat of a hundred men will convince them to end their revolt. and HOWLAND QUINN look at each other. ASHTER nods to him. ASHTER: Let's move. Scene 2 battle is over soon, soon enough, several Peasants are lynched, others have been killed. ASHTER STARK, SAM HALE, HOWLAND QUINN, and JASON GRAVEHEART watch from afar. Peasants are crying for their loved ones as they are lynched. ASHTER looks unfazed. JASON GRAVEHEART: It's over, at least. Thank you, Lord Stark. I fear it would have been worse if we had not taken this action. ASHTER STARK: Howland, bring me the leader of this revolt. We'll take him out in the forest, quietly. These people have seen enough death. HOWLAND: Yes, my Lord. rides forward. ASHTER: Lord Hale, I expect you will do your very best to expel any other potential revolts and to do your best to give them the living conditions they deserve with the money you have. Go on. LORD SAM HALE: I will try, my Lord. HALE takes off. ASHTER and JASON are left. HOWLAND grabs a peasant and puts him on the horse, while chained. JASON GRAVEHEART: It's an awful sight. ASHTER: Yes. It is. But it had to be done. JASON: I don't disagree, my Lord. It's still just... awful how much death is in the world. ASHTER: I'd like you to accompany me to deal with the leader of this revolt. Maybe we can get some answers from the man himself as to why he's done this. And what you can help Lord Hale do to prevent something like this from happening again. JASON: Sounds fair, my Lord. faces a Stark soldier. JASON rides off to follow HOWLAND. ASHTER: Kill the rest of them. I will return, but stay here. No one follows us. STARK: Yes, my Lord. rides forward. HOWLAND: Off you go. throws the man onto the ground. JASON and ASHTER arrive. HOWLAND and ASHTER exchange looks again. HOWLAND: Lord Graveheart, would you like to do the honors? JASON: I suppose. dismounts his house and looks to the man kneeling. PEASANT: What is this? You drag me away from my people then kill me in the forest? Or are you keeping me alive to torture me? JASON: No. We're not here to torture you. We just want to understand. Why did you do? PEASANT: Because you high-borns are nothing but-- fires an arrow into his eye, the PEASANT falls backwards, dead. JASON: M-My Lord... drops the bow and arrow, grabs the knife and plunges it into JASON GRAVEHEART's heart. JASON gags. HOWLAND looks on, not surprised. ASHTER: You don't deserve her. stabs him multiple times, then pushes his body back. JASON coughs out blood and eventually dies. HOWLAND: Seven hells. ASHTER: sighs Signal the men to come over here. Tell them the leader got free and killed Lord Graveheart. HOWLAND: You think this'll work? ASHTER: If it doesn't... we'll have to find another way. nods and leaves the forest. ASHTER looks at the blood on his hands and sighs heavily, his eyes full of regret. Valar Morghulis Scene 1 QUINN and MELIANA QUINN are crying for their daughter. HOWLAND QUINN looks at ASHTER STARK. TYTOS: My Lord, I am-- ASHTER: Not now. TYTOS: Apologies.. HAROLD: This... should not have happened. We should've been there for her. HOWLAND: We had no idea this would happen. HAROLD: We should have. I am... sorry, Lord Ashter... I-I... you've seen us at our weakest. doesn't respond. HOWLAND: My Lord, I know you were fond of my sister. I'm sorry. ASHTER: blankly stares at the mural of the Quinn family. Scene 2 QUINN walks over to ASHTER who just finished killing HAROLD QUINN by pushing him off the top of the walls. HOWLAND: You did it. ASHTER: Yeah, I did it. You're the new Lord of Widow's Watch. Congratulations. HOWLAND: I-I-I don't understand. What changed your mind? doesn't respond. HOWLAND: Well, stay with the body. I'll go get some men and say they watched my father jump. This'll be hard for my mother and sister, but... it had to be done, my Lord. He was leading us nowhere. ASHTER: Yeah. I guess so. looks at HAROLD and looks disgusted at what he's done.